<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine by HikariHM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326552">Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM'>HikariHM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was getting desperate over the quarantine so I wrote this, M/M, i was bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:39:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about multiple Pokémon couples finding themselves stuck with their respective partners in quarantine, and how they deal with the social isolation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie, Carnet | Diantha/Pachira | Malva, Denzi | Volkner/Ouba | Flint, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Fuyou | Phoebe/Kagetsu | Sidney, Haruka | May/Lutia | Lisia, Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Runaway - Red/Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, yeah. I was in the middle of an argument with my family when I realized that the quarantine was really getting the best of me, and as I cannot stop taking every small thing that happens to me or I see happening to others as writing prompts, it occurred to me to write about some of my favorite pokemon ships stuck in quarantine as a way to deal with the boredom and isolation. Hope y'all enjoy the results of my mind getting this bored!</p><p>Also, to make it easier to read, I'll be giving each ship its own very chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They recommended not to worry, to stay calm, but after many days locked inside, and after hearing the news that morning about more and more cases being registered and confirmed, Red just made a decision.</p><p>And he started to pack everything he would need; thick clothing, matches, a good pair of boots, multiple bottles of water, canned food, and…</p><p>“Hey, Red, what are you-”</p><p>Blue gasped, and rushed to his side, almost as if he had found him fainted or something like that. But, he also looked rather mad as well.</p><p>“What’s all of this?”</p><p>Red stared at him as if it was the most obvious matter on earth, and shrugged.</p><p>“No…! Are you planning to-”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“You can’t do that!”</p><p>He totally could and would. If he had to stay socially isolated to avoid getting sick, he’d rather do it at the top of an abandoned mountain where he could train and go for walks and really do something other than stay at home laying in bed every single day, getting bored, unable of doing anything.</p><p>Red raised his hands, gesturing a ‘why not?’</p><p>“Because…” Blue seemed exasperated. “How are you going to know when this is over? What if this turns out to be an excuse to go back there again and never come back? What if it takes months for you to return? I don’t want to go all the way up there, again, to get you here.”</p><p>Well, how Blue worried for him was rather adorable, he wasn’t going to lie.</p><p>And, because of that, Red smirked, and lent him a hand, putting a dramatic, flirtatious face that he only felt comfortable of doing with Blue around.</p><p>“What, go with you?”</p><p>Red smiled, and nodded.</p><p>“Red… why are you like this?”</p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>“I mean, we’d be safe up there, but… I’m not a hermit like you, I wouldn’t be able to put up with a lifestyle like that for too long.”</p><p>And he tilted his head.</p><p>“Besides…” it was Blue’s turn to start with the flirting, “why would we go there if we can simply stay here, together, hm?”</p><p>Red rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Together, and cuddling…”</p><p>And Blue, who was still holding his hand, pulled Red in and drew him to bed with him, and wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>“Cuddling in our very comfy bed and not on the floor of a frozen cave…”</p><p>And, finally, to give the final touch, his boyfriend placed a soft kiss to his lips, which immediately made him stop resisting, and just gave himself up to his embrace and touches and kisses, and-</p><p>They pulled away, and Blue pecked the top of his forehead.</p><p>“So, baby?” Ugh, even his mellow tone, playful, was odious. “Would you stay here, with me?”</p><p>Shaking his head, incredulous, Red rolled his eyes and then ended up nodding.</p><p>Maybe he’d be better at the top of Mt. Silver… But he’d also be lonely, and even if staying quarantined at home was being already a torture, if Blue asked him to stay in such way, well. He could hardly turn him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sides - Steven/Wallace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quarantine indeed sounded awful.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>Wallace tried to be positive; a quarantine would also mean a break from his multiple gym leader, coordinator and model activities! He would finally be able to spend some time off, and so did Steven, who lately had been just too busy with Devon and Champion duties. It could even be like a vacation at home with his beloved boyfriend, just the both of them alone, doing whatever they wanted, spending the time they usually didn’t have in each other.</p>
<p>As Wallace was eating from his very fresh salad, Steven took place in the chair across him, and placed a rock on the table.</p>
<p>“Bringing rocks to the table, again?”</p>
<p>Steven hissed, “you boutta start.”</p>
<p>Well, even if he tried to be positive, some attitudes and reactions couldn’t be helped.</p>
<p>Grumpily, Wallace swallowed, “I need space in these times, Steven. A place free from rock dust, if I can ask for anything.”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Steven slid his rock to the center of the table, then tilted his head and smirked at Wallace, “alright, here’s your space. You cannot cross my half of the table.”</p>
<p>Why did that even give him indignation?</p>
<p>“You are so childish.”</p>
<p>“You were the one to ask for space.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Wallace replied, getting more of the salad stuck in his fork, and taking a mouthful dramatically.</p>
<p>If he wasn’t dead bored.</p>
<p>So, he kept eating and eating, until his boredom took over him, and he started to overthink about how offensive that rock was, and how much of an idiot Steven could get to be if someone just spent too much time around him, and then he felt the irremediable need to push his buttons and-</p>
<p>Wallace slid the rock to shorten Steven’s space.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What <em>what</em>?” Wallace asked, playing oblivious.</p>
<p>“You’ve crossed my line,” and he placed the rock back to the center.</p>
<p>With the end of his fork, Wallace pushed it in Steven’s direction, failing to hold back the smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Wallace.”</p>
<p>“Yes, love?”</p>
<p>“Place the damn rock in the middle.”</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>Was that an exasperated sigh? Were the both of them really getting mad over that?</p>
<p>“You started this.”</p>
<p>“You are only reading, you barely need half of the table.”</p>
<p>“And do you really need more than half of the table to eat a salad?” Steven crossed his arms, defiantly. “I bet even Metagross would need less space.”</p>
<p>“What are you even trying to imply?”</p>
<p>Completely done with the whole situation, Steven just got up, sighing, frowning, “you love to pick arguments, but guess what? I’m not falling into your game,” with that serious expression, Steven started to head out of the kitchen, “you want space? You’ll get it. Eat alone, I won't bother you anymore.”</p>
<p>At that, Wallace started to feel slightly guilty because, indeed, he picked the argument for the very hell of it, in a silly attempt to push aside his boredom, and now he ended up messing up with Steven, and that made him feel like an awful partner to live with and-</p>
<p>“Okay, this will be my side of the couch now.”</p>
<p>Wallace immediately stood and ran to the living room, where Steven had already placed multiple rocks everywhere to pinpoint where his sides started, which just revived the argument and…</p>
<p>Both needed social isolation to be finished as soon as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really do love writing about these two arguing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Petit Dejeuner - Lysandre/Augustine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of reading that sappy novel that Augustine’s mom gave him as a present last Christmas, Lysandre checked the hour in the clock.</p>
<p>5:14 A.M.</p>
<p>How did he even spend so much time reading that? He usually was into more… serious lectures, historical novels, to say something. Not those sorts of dramas. But, due to his current quarantined state, he started to, bit by bit, finish all the lectures he had in the queue, until the point where he had to even give a read to the lowest in his priority list, and…</p>
<p>Despite avidly reading that novel, he still didn’t even feel tired in the slightest.</p>
<p>Staying at home all day was getting terrible. He didn’t even have a sleeping schedule to this point.</p>
<p>So, tying his hair back because of course it also had to be hell hot in there, Lysandre raised from bed, put his slippers on with all the intention to go to the kitchen to get some tea, or maybe cook something, or do whatever that could also help to process what he had just read.</p>
<p>On his way to the kitchen, in the living room, he found Augustine still awake, with the laptop resting on his lap, and he was watching something…</p>
<p>“Man teaches Eelektross to breakdance.”</p>
<p>Augustine jolted in his place.</p>
<p>“Ah, you scared me!”</p>
<p>“What the hell, Augus?” Lysandre inquired, smirking playfully.</p>
<p>And he just whined, “don’t judge me, Lys! I’m so bored and I don’t even feel sleepy.”</p>
<p>But his expression of complaint and pout turned into a mischievous one when he seemed to realize he was holding something in his hand.</p>
<p>“Oh…” Augustine raised a brow, suggestively, “See you are reading the novel mom gave you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know why I’m still reading it.”</p>
<p>“Did you get to the smutty part yet?”</p>
<p>Lysandre rolled his eyes, “you are an absolute teenager who reads books only for the sex parts.”</p>
<p>“What’s so bad about that?”</p>
<p>He ditched the question as he started to head to the kitchen, “I still don’t know why your mom bought this book having me on mind, but well.”</p>
<p>“We thought it would be fun if you read it,” finally, Augustine added casually. “By the way, d’amour, what are you gonna do now?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to cook something. I’m not feeling sleepy either.”</p>
<p>“Oh, could you do some for me too?”</p>
<p>As if he had anything more to do, “sure.”</p>
<p>So, Lysandre got down to work, cooking an awesome dinner –or rather, breakfast– for both him and Augustine, following the recipe to prepare something he had read the protagonists of the novel eating, hoping that his partner wouldn’t actually realize it was an idea from his lecture.</p>
<p>And after around half an hour, Lysandre went back to the living room, holding a tray in his hands, carefully placing it on the little table, and then just focused on whatever Augustine was watching.</p>
<p>“What in the world is that?”</p>
<p>Shamelessly, he stared back, “mukbangers.”</p>
<p>“And that is…?”</p>
<p>“People who eat a huge bunch of food and record themselves doing it.”</p>
<p>“Gosh, Augus, that looks disgusting.”</p>
<p>Augustine did nothing but shrug and hold his dish between his hands, to start eating.</p>
<p>And so Lysandre did the same, laying his back against the comforter of the couch and…</p>
<p>“Ugh.”</p>
<p>“Dear lord, what’s that?”</p>
<p>“Why would someone eat that?”</p>
<p>“Unovan people sometimes are really weird.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they- ugh!”</p>
<p>And, they kept watching while drinking tea and eating their petit-dejeuner, until the first rays of sunshine began to shine outside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been so bored that yeah, I fell into the Mukbang abyss.</p>
<p>Also, I have to thank my great friend iiSoRandom for letting me ramble about this chapter and for giving me the 'breakdance' idea uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cinnamon - Diantha/Malva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, after many days of being indoors, Diantha decided to resume work, and because of that, she was in the living room, reading one of the scripts of a movie she’d be filming once the quarantine was over.</p>
<p>Everything was normal and still, until, she saw Malva passing in front of her carrying a good amount of ingredients in her arms.</p>
<p>“What’s-”</p>
<p>“I’ll be busy, Di, don’t come to the room.”</p>
<p>“For real? You’re going to choke in all of that.”</p>
<p>With that prideful attitude of hers, Malva just shook her head, “this is a kids game.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you won’t even be able to handle the cinnamon.”</p>
<p>“You forget that I’m a strong woman, that I’ve put food competitions with Wikstrom and Drasna, and-”</p>
<p>“Don’t you think that the cinnamon is a little bit overused, anyways?”</p>
<p>Her girlfriend panted, rolling her eyes, “people these days are so bored that they’d be watching anything. And, I need some views, you know? Now that we are trapped in here and I cannot broadcast as much as I’d want, I have to gain views in some other way.”</p>
<p>“Good luck with that, then, honey.”</p>
<p>“Just because you are an actress with plenty of directors knocking in your door wanting to hire you doesn’t mean you are better than us content creators,” she muttered under her breath, “now, if you excuse me, I’m busy here.”</p>
<p>Malva was surely bored if she was truly planning on doing challenges.</p>
<p>But, well. It wasn’t as if she could stop her from trying to deal with boredom. And, because of that, Diantha went back to reading the script, stopping some times to highlight certain lines she knew she’d have to rehearse more, and she kept going like that until she heard a loud cough coming from the room.</p>
<p>Then a thud.</p>
<p>Then-</p>
<p>“Di- Diantha!” Gosh. “H-Help!”</p>
<p>Ugh.</p>
<p>As Diantha rushed to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, the coughing just became worse and worse, making her whine and shout distressed, until she finally got to the room where she found Malva in the floor.</p>
<p>“Okay, here, drink this.”</p>
<p>Malva quickly grabbed the glass between her shaking hands, and in the middle of drinking, a choke went in the middle.</p>
<p>“Drink it, don’t spill it on me, gosh!”</p>
<p>Neither knew how Malva managed to swallow the water without choking.</p>
<p>And, they spent almost two minutes like that, alternating water with mad cough, until it slightly calmed down, and Malva placed the glass aside.</p>
<p>“Why did I tell you?”</p>
<p>“Don’t get in mom mode, please. Understand I was bored.”</p>
<p>“I’m also bored and I’m not choking myself with cinnamon!”</p>
<p>“Aye, Di, don’t scowl me for being bored! I have enough by being this isolated, so, please!”</p>
<p>Malva coughed a couple times more.</p>
<p>“Well, are you feeling better now, anyways?”</p>
<p>Dramatically, she nodded, “though…”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I could use some RCP right now, if you know what I mean…”</p>
<p>“You’re an absolute clown.”</p>
<p>But, well. She kissed her either way. Even with the strong taste of cinnamon still lingering in her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Uno - Archie/Maxie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maxie-”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Archie just helplessly growled, panting, “I’m bored.”</p>
<p>“And how’s that my fault?”</p>
<p>Not minding at all his bitter words, Archie just took a seat beside him, smiling, “hey, wanna play?”</p>
<p>“Play what?”</p>
<p>“Uno!”</p>
<p>“Not with you.”</p>
<p>Now, Archie pouted, “it’ll be just a Uno game with ya very, very beloved hubby! What could even go wrong?”</p>
<p>“When it comes down to you, many things, shall I remind you of that time when you-”</p>
<p>“Max, please.”</p>
<p>His husband seemed to grow a bit desperate by the interruption, but from many years of knowing that man, of course, Archie knew how to get the best of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see,” Archie stated in a dramatic tone. “ya are scared.”</p>
<p>“Do you think im going to fall in that?”</p>
<p>“If I was so afraid of losing…”</p>
<p>“Archie, please.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha, sweetheart, you cannot risk losing to me again.”</p>
<p>“When have I ever lost to you?”</p>
<p>Smirking, Archie replied, “shall I remind ya of all those times, multiple years ago, when we-”</p>
<p>Maxie straightened in his place, staring defiantly at him, “lend me those cards and I’m going to show you who’s in charge here.”</p>
<p>Foolishly, Archie sighed, “Ya are so hot when ya are this bossy.”</p>
<p>But instead of blushing as he usually would at the compliment, Maxie snorted, “do you think I’ll go easier on you just because you are adulating me now? Fool.”</p>
<p>Indeed, the attitude was hot, what else could he say?</p>
<p>But, now that he had the chance to spend the time and play with his husband, he wasn’t going to waste it. So, Archie started to give each their bunch of cards, until they equaled numbers and they started to play.</p>
<p>It was a normal game, and then Archie ran out of cards he could play, and started to pick a lot from the bunch while Maxie laughed and started to praise himself for being just about to win.</p>
<p>But little did his cute husband know.</p>
<p>So, he allowed Maxie to keep playing his cards, to keep winning and mocking of him, until he had only two cards left and an immense smile in his face.</p>
<p>Then, Archie placed a card, “Skip turn.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Archie placed another card, “draw 2.”</p>
<p>As he did, Maxie said, “do you think that’s going to stop me?” and placed a green card.</p>
<p>“It will,” Archie laughed, “now draw 4!”</p>
<p>“You fucker!”</p>
<p>Maxie did draw 4, played another card, and-</p>
<p>“Draw 4 more!”</p>
<p>“How in the world did you get so much of these cards?”</p>
<p>“Ya were laughing while I had to grab more and more, didn’t ya?”</p>
<p>“You are a loser, I’m still going to win you,” and he placed a blue card.</p>
<p>“Nice, cause now you’ll draw 4 more and I change the color to yellow!”</p>
<p>“Did you fucking see my cards?”</p>
<p>“Oh, so ya don’t have yellow? Poor baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to win you even if you are such a cheater.”</p>
<p>But Maxie couldn’t get yellow, and when he did, Archie started playing all of his yellow cards, until Maxie changed the color to red, and-</p>
<p>And Archie used his last +2, a red +2 and-</p>
<p>“Uno!”</p>
<p>“I want a divorce!”</p>
<p>Angry, very, very angry, Maxie stood, walking out of the living room.</p>
<p>“Maxie, come back!”</p>
<p>“Cheater!”</p>
<p>“Don’t be a sore loser.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you!”</p>
<p>He cackled, wholeheartedly, even starting to wheeze, which only infuriated his husband more, and struggling to stand, he followed him to the doorstep.</p>
<p>“Where are ya goin’?”</p>
<p>“Away from you, you dirty cheater!”</p>
<p>“But ya can’t go out, we’re quarantined!”</p>
<p>“I hate you and I don’t want to play anymore with you, die of boredom, you cheater!”</p>
<p>Archie truly knew that, after that, Maxie would refuse to play with him once more and that, indeed, he’d die of boredom later, but… It had been worthy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, this one was a lot of fun to write. If someone would fight over an Uno game it would totally be them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. False alarm - Volkner/Flint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Volkner, please.”</p>
<p>He got no answer.</p>
<p>“Volkner,” he insisted, crying his name.</p>
<p>And then again, he got no reply.</p>
<p>“Are you really going to leave me like this? Are you really going to neglect your longtime friend and your one and only soulmate like this?”</p>
<p>Finally, the other sighed.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s better that just one of us die.”</p>
<p>Flint laughed, half distressed, half too amused by the whole situation.</p>
<p>“It’s just normal flu! No one is going to die here!”</p>
<p>“I don’t even know now…”</p>
<p>“Come on, don’t be silly,” Flint exclaimed. “The symptoms are of common flu. Besides, we’ve been here for a whole week and I only started showing symptoms yesterday! How in the world do you suppose I could get sick of anything else than common flu if I’ve been under your watch all these days?”</p>
<p>“The virus takes a while to manifest.”</p>
<p>“Around two weeks, duh?”</p>
<p>Another sigh.</p>
<p>“Come on, Volkner, I feel like trash and I need that you help me.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure we aren’t going to die?”</p>
<p>“Why, yes, we are going to die but not because of this.”</p>
<p>After many, many seconds silent, Volkner finally opened the door, and Flint greeted him with a very broad smile.</p>
<p>“Like in the old times, huh?”</p>
<p>“Like in the old times when you got me to do reckless stuff with you and ended up getting me sick and into trouble?”</p>
<p>“Forgive, forget and let go.”</p>
<p>Volkner just rolled his eyes, “what do you need now?”</p>
<p>“Just give me my medicine, I think that after getting some sleep I’ll get actually better.”</p>
<p>Finally giving in, Volkner nodded and headed to the kitchen, “okay, I'll go get you a glass of water.”</p>
<p>In fact, Flint didn’t have to wait much longer to have his boyfriend back to the bedroom, with his pills in one hand and the glass in another. Later, Volkner took a place on the bed, right beside him, and lent him the stuff gathered in his hands one by one, until he had taken all the dose.</p>
<p>And, Flint always felt grateful when Volkner did those sorts of things for him. And, for that, affectionately, he wrapped his arms around him, even if his boyfriend was reluctant to the touch, and just stayed there, enjoying so much his company in those hard times.</p>
<p>“You know I love you, right?” Volkner asked, softly, completely defeated.</p>
<p>“I do very well… Thank you for taking care of me.”</p>
<p>“It’s always been my duty, hasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Flint smiled, hugging him tighter, and then-</p>
<p>Started to choke.</p>
<p>And that startled Volkner, “hey, hey, are you-“</p>
<p>“I-I… I can’t b-brea-”</p>
<p>“God, Flint, look at me!”</p>
<p>“I-I…”</p>
<p>“Fuck, stay calm and just-”</p>
<p>“I- c-can’t-”</p>
<p>“Okay, breathe with me, breath-”</p>
<p>But Flint smiled, mischievously, “got you!”</p>
<p>Volkner stared at him, deadpan, and the more Flint laughed, the more irritated he seemed to grow, and it became just too much to handle so he just launched a pillow to his direction.</p>
<p>“Volkner! Come back!”</p>
<p>“This is the last time I’m being indulgent to you, you fool!”</p>
<p>But, from years of experience, Flint knew that wasn’t any near to be the last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my very first time writing about them, it was sort of an experiment and, well, I hope it turned out fine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tik Tok - May/Lisia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started off with something very, very innocent.</p>
<p>“Hey, May, everybody is doing this dance at Tik Tok, why don’t we try it together, huh?”</p>
<p>Her girlfriend rolled her eyes at her, as if she had told something too out of place, something ridiculous, “seriously, Lissi? Tik Tok?”</p>
<p>“What’s so bad about it?”</p>
<p>“It’s a silly app, there’s no way you’ll get me to use it or participate in anything related to it.”</p>
<p>And Lisia pouted, “come on, sweetheart! What else do we have to do? Didn’t you tell that you were dead bored?”</p>
<p>May sighed, “I mean, I am already sick of being quarantined… but, Tik Tok…”</p>
<p>“Come on, May, for me?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “okay, but only for you, and only this time. Don’t expect me to always do Tik Toks with you.”</p>
<p>Either way, Lisia clapped her hands together, gasping excited, “I’ll teach you the choreography! Ah, I’m sure you’ll look lovely!”</p>
<p>May raised from the couch, half smiling, and placed herself beside Lisia, “okay, what do I have to do?”</p>
<p>“Oh, see, first, you do this,” Lisia gestured, “then, when the song goes ‘didn’t even notice, no punches there to roll with’ you do this, and…”</p>
<p>It started off with that. After half an hour the video was done and uploaded. May asked multiple times how many visits did it have already, and she liked the record so much that, just to stop bothering Lisia, download the app herself to be able to count the visits by herself and watch it over and over.</p>
<p>As the days went by, Lisia would find May laughing over different Tik Toks she watched, making her interrupt whatever activity she was doing to show her the videos.</p>
<p>Then, May started to make her own.</p>
<p>Lisia could be in the kitchen, doing her makeup, combing her hair, petting Ali, or whatever else, and May would be all the time recording her only to upload it later.</p>
<p>“Hey yo, dating a celebrity check,” and May would focus the camera on her.</p>
<p>In the beginning, it was rather adorable.</p>
<p>But as the quarantine went by, and May started to obsess even more and more over that app that she first called ridiculous, it started to become slightly annoying.</p>
<p>“Lissi!”</p>
<p>Lisia was in her pajamas, just halfway to finishing her apple when May kissed her, way too passionately for just popping out of the blue.</p>
<p>“What-”</p>
<p>“Don’t make that face, it’s for the ‘I tried to kiss my best friend’ Tik Tok thingy everyone is doing!”</p>
<p>She sighed, a little too exasperated, “May, I don’t think it works like that.”</p>
<p>“Do you think there’s any chance that we can go see your uncle? I need to make the ‘famous relative check’.”</p>
<p>And, Lisia placed her hands over her shoulders, “okay, May, I think you gotta stop.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You became a Tik Tok addict even when you said it was ridiculous and now is getting slightly irritating.”</p>
<p>May looked incredulous at her, “what?”</p>
<p>“… Irritating is an understatement. At this point, I’ll have to star a ‘my girlfriend is annoyingly obsessed over Tik Tok check’.”</p>
<p>What she got next, was very close to being laughter. Very close.</p>
<p>“You got me into this!”</p>
<p>“I did, but I wasn’t expecting you to do this bad with social isolation and become this Tik Tok monster you are now.”</p>
<p>Then, what happened, caught her completely off guard.</p>
<p>May started to cry.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, May, I…”</p>
<p>Lisia hugged her, while May just kept sobbing.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry if I’m irritating, it’s just that I’m so bored and that boosts my love for Tik Tok!”</p>
<p>Goddamit. What else could Lisia say? It was irritating, there was no other way to regard the matter.</p>
<p>But, if she had already learned a lesson or two from her uncle, who had to deal with Steven’s sometimes very irritating obsession for rocks…</p>
<p>“It’s okay, baby, sorry, I’m just irritated by the social isolation already and kind of held it against you,” she hoped the lie would sound convincing. “You can keep doing your Tik Toks if that’s what makes you happy, just, please, not when I’m in the middle of eating an apple and in pajamas or the likes.”</p>
<p>As a little kid, as if Lisia really, really needed her forgiveness, May nodded, “that means you’ll tell Wallace to be in my ‘famous relative check’?”</p>
<p>That was going to be a hell long quarantine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I've seen many of my friends falling into the Tik Tok abyss because of the isolation, and I gotta admit I've been so close to joining them so, so many times. And, idk, I just felt this is something Lisia and May could be doing.</p>
<p>I also wanted so bad to write something about them since I find this ship cute but the stories about them are very, very sparse. So, I had to include them in this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ghosts - Sidney/Phoebe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When did he even consider that spending the quarantine with Phoebe was going to be a great idea?</p>
<p>Yeah. In his mind it was fun; to spend all those days with her, making jokes and drinking, and having sex out of boredom just to then eat or sleep and repeat the process endlessly. At least, that was what he imagined at first.</p>
<p>But Phoebe was starting to freak him out.</p>
<p>Because she was so, so bored from the quarantine, and something worse than neutral Phoebe was bored Phoebe.</p>
<p>At first, it was rather funny; for example, she’d take Sidney’s PokéNav and make phone jokes to Steven, who actually took quite some time to decipher it was Phoebe trying to mess up with him.</p>
<p>Yet, it stopped being so funny when the jokes and pranks started to get directed to Sidney.</p>
<p>More when there were ghosts involved in them.</p>
<p>Not that he feared ghosts, he was a dark type master after all. But, Phoebe found ways to startle him and take him by surprise and just did and said the weirdest things ever.</p>
<p>Like that day Sidney was playing poker online with all of the other gym leaders and elites that used dark types and were his friends, and Phoebe came from behind, wrapped her arms around him, and after chuckling, asked him nonchalantly, “hey, do you want to help me summon a ghost?”</p>
<p>And it went like that, with Phoebe’s ghost partners playing him pranks, and she laughing at them mindlessly, only to later make out with him as a way to ask for forgiveness, a way that, because Sidney was stupid, always worked.</p>
<p>But he truly lost it, like he never had lost it before, when he woke up to Phoebe and Dusclops juggling toilet paper rolls as if those were soccer balls. When he asked her why (god, why, seriously, why?) Phoebe just laughed that insufferable cute laugh of hers, and replied:</p>
<p>“It’s a challenge! I saw May doing it the other day in Tik Tok!”</p>
<p>“That’s it. After this quarantine’s over no one’s gonna take the Hoenn Elite Four seriously.”</p>
<p>“We have Steven as a Champion. No one takes us seriously already.”</p>
<p>Good point.</p>
<p>“Anyways!” She stopped recording and walked to his direction. “Today I woke up earlier and prepared you a delicious breakfast.”</p>
<p>As she hugged him, sweetly staring up at him, Sidney only smiled, “is this a prank?”</p>
<p>“Not this time,” she replied with a very lovely grimace. “I know I’ve been pushing your buttons so much lately, and this is my way of thanking you for putting up with me in such a bored state!”</p>
<p>It was true. Phoebe always found a way to get away with freaking him out.</p>
<p>“After this, we can even make more jokes to Steven! Something very cool occurred to me!”</p>
<p>Who did he try to lie to? He loved to be around her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I really do believe this might be the most self-indulgent chapter out of all the others, but, what can I really say? I love these guys, I love the couple as well and I wanted to give them a bit of the attention they deserve.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>